Ne me laisse pas derrière toi
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Mello fait ses bagages : il quitte l'orphelinat. Et c'est ainsi que Matt le trouve...sur le point de le quitter. matt/mello


**Titre : Ne me laisse pas derrière toi**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Pairing : Matt/Mello (oui, c'est une romance)**

**Rating : K**

**Note : genre, à 6h du mat, je me réveille "oh mon dieu il faut que je note ça...et ça...oui et Matt là, il dit ça, et Mello il fait ça..." et je me retrouve avec un brouillon d'OS écrit au criterium dans le carnet que je garde toujours à côté de moi, à la lueur de ma lampe torche. La fille à peine accro...Hem.**

* * *

Matt entra dans la chambre. Il se statufia sur le seuil.

- Mello, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Dans le noir, seulement éclairé par la lumière du couloir, il rangeait des vêtements et des plaques de chocolat dans une immense valise.

- Je prend mes affaires.

Matt écarquilla les yeux derrière ses goggles aux verres orangés. Mello se retourna pour le regarder.

- Mais…où tu vas ?

- Traquer Kira.

Un long frisson descendit le long du dos du plus jeune; il s'approcha de quelque pas dans la pénombre de la pièce.

- C'est pas un endroit ! Où tu vas aller ?

- Chais pas.

- C'est de la folie ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu vas pouvoir faire, à 14 ans, tout seul, sans argent, sans parents, sans rien !?

Il y eut un silence. Mello fit retomber le rabat de la valise, sans la fermer; il fit face à son ami et dit d'une voix grave.

- Tu pourrais m'accompagner.

- …

- Oui Matt !, s'exclama-t-il, soudainement excité. Tu pourrais venir avec moi ! Tu me serais très utile ! Ensemble, on pourrait vaincre Kira, et battre Near.

- …utile…ensemble…

- Mais oui !, s'écria Mello en le saisissant par les épaules, l'air un peu fou. Matt ! Ce serait génial ! On…

- Non, le coupa le roux.

- Quoi « non » ?

- Non, je ne viendrais pas.

- Que…MAIS POURQUOI BORDEL ? Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ?!, hurla le blond avec colère et amertume.

- Je te l'ai dis, ton idée est grotesque…tu n'y arriveras pas. Pas tout seul.

Les mains de Mello retombèrent de chaque côté de son corps. Il baissa la tête et murmura :

- Mais si tu es là, je ne serais plus seul…

Les joues de Matt rougirent. Il béni l'obscurité.

- Non Mello. Je ne vais pas quitter l'orphelinat pour te suivre dans cette aventure insensée. (Il fit une pause, hésitant. Son masque de faux calme commençait à se fissurer) On est pas bien ici ? Attend encore un peu ! Attend un an, voire deux, le temps de…de te préparer, de concevoir un plan, je sais pas moi ! (Il criait presque à présent) Et là je viendrais ! Je te suivrais où que tu ailles, je…Je t'en supplie ! (Il lui agrippa les épaules à son tour) Ne pars pas ! Ne me laisse pas ! Ne me laisse pas !!

- Il le faut…, souffla l'autre garçon en détournant les yeux.

- Mais tu n'as RIEN à prouver !!, gémit Matt en crispant ses doigts, comme pour l'empêcher de partir, fixant son profil d'un air désespéré. Je t'en prie, restes ! Restes avec moi ! Je t'AIME ! Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles !!

Les pommettes de Mello virèrent elles aussi au rouge et son regard revînt immédiatement sur son meilleur ami. Il était brillant de larmes retenues.

- ….adieu Matt.

Et il se pencha. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, doucement, légèrement d'abord. Puis Matt s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces et appuya. Mello lui attrapa la nuque et leurs bouches s'ouvrirent, leurs langues se mêlèrent. Matt laissa échapper un soupir en fermant les yeux, tandis que Mello lui retirait ses goggles. Il l'embrassa avec fougue pendant quelques minutes, avant de reculer, de déposer un baiser sur son front dégagé par l'élastique des lunettes qui retenait ses cheveux en arrière.

Ensuite il ferma sa valise dans un « ziiip » sec et, la traînant derrière lui, sortit dans le couloir. Un instant, sa silhouette, de dos, fût nimbée de lumière, encadrée par le chambranle. Puis il disparu.

Matt resta planté là, choqué. Le cœur battant à la chamade, les pieds comme du plomb, il n'arrivait plus à bouger, et encore moins se lancer à la poursuite de Mello - ça n'aurait servi à rien de toute façon. Il entendit encore quelques ahanements tandis que Mello tirait son unique bagage, qui contenait tout ce qui lui appartenait.

Et ensuite plus rien.

Matt resta là. Il resta comme ça un long moment, avant de prendre enfin conscience qu'il ne reviendrait plus. Enfin, ses jambes cédèrent, et il put s'effondrer pour pleurer.


End file.
